


Sweater With You

by prettyboyhwall



Series: Aesthetic Photo Shoot [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyhwall/pseuds/prettyboyhwall
Summary: The perfect photo does exist.Prompt: 77. Sweater





	Sweater With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 77. Sweater 
> 
> So if you read till now did you notice the title puns?

“I thought you wanted me to pose?” Louis asks with a smile when Harry continues snapping pictures. “You’re not even getting the tree! I worked so hard.”

 

Harry laughs at the pout now forming on Louis’ face. He motions for Louis to settle against the tree. It does look like a really nice shot, but there’s something off. He wastes no time in taking his sweater off and throwing it at Louis. 

 

“A warning would’ve been nice!” 

 

Ah, this is the shot he set out to find.

 

“I love you,” Harry yells to make Louis blush. 

 

It’s the perfect shot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you liked it please kudo and comment! And if you can, please [reblog this post](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/post/178350004507/harry-sets-out-to-find-the-perfect-fall-photo-with)! Come find me at @lovelyloullaby on Tumblr. :)


End file.
